


Flame Devil Dragon King

by KerbrosX



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Devil Slayer Natsu, F/M, Happy is Useful, More Dragon Slayers, Multi, OC, Other, She Demon Mirajane, Smart and Darker Natsu, demon Natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerbrosX/pseuds/KerbrosX
Summary: The day when Igneel leaves Natsu without saying goodbye creates a deep void in Natsu's little heart. To make the situation worse, a group of strange men capture him for their goal without knowing that because of their acts. They create the birth of the Flame Devil King. Dark/Powerful/Smart Natsu.





	Flame Devil Dragon King

Chapter 1: The Birth of The Flame Devil Dragon

July 7th-X777

''Hey Igneel, why haven't you woken up, you big red bastard?!'' yelled a young boy with spiky pink hair over slanted dark green eyes and tanned skin, wearing a dirty orange shorts, without a shirt and barefooted. The young boy had been living in a deep forest with strange creatures, using a table, sleeping in a dirty sleeping bag, and some leftovers were all over the place. Instead of hearing a gigantic scarlet Dragon yelling at him for being so loud, he heard nothing and looked around to see if his father was sleeping or simply ignoring him, but to his disappointment, the dragon was nowhere to be seen.

''Igneel...Igneel, where are you? This isn't funny!'' still not hearing any answer, the young Fire Dragon Slayer, being worried, tried to find the scent of his dragon father. He caught a scent deep in the forest and as he walked in the direction of it, he found a white scarf in the middle of nowhere and takes it in his little hands, smelling the scent of the Fire Dragon on the scarf.

''This is Igneel's scent. Why he would leaving this thing in the middle of nowhere? Maybe he went to hunt, I hope he will bring deer!'' said the pink haired Dragon Slayer who was convinced that his fire breathing father would bring him food and they would train like they always do. He returned to his place and began to wait for his father. After a couple of hours, Natsu, who was starving, frowned at the sunset, thinking that Igneel needed a good excuse to be this late. When the moon started to appear in the sky, the little boy decide to find the large scarlet Dragon after a couple of minutes and grabbed the white muffler and said with a tired voice,

''Why won't he come back? He always comes back and says how he killed his prey with his awesome skills and he yells at me take a bath. Did you leave me, Igneel?!'' he fell this knees and tears began to fall from his eyes.

''Please tell me this isn't true, you can't leave me alone, Igneel...YOU CAN'T!'' he yelled as he looked at the sky and begun to cry.

''Dad! Why did you leave me? Is it because I'm not strong enough or because I'm too annoying? Please come back, I can change!'' he cried out with all his might. Then, he grabbed his chest at the location of his heart and felt something dying inside of him. It was like a void that will never be filled in. He didn't understand why his father would leave him without saying goodbye or even why he left in the first place. The Dragon raised him, teaching him Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, even he didn't take training seriously. He couldn't leave like that without instructions. He had forgotton how to act around humans and he didn't finish his reading lessons. Maybe the Fire Dragon left him because he was a failure that didn't show any potential and was a lost cause.

''You can't leave like that, you fucking stupid big lizard! You can't leave me like this! Did you hear me, I will train harder and I will find you and I will kick your ass, Igneel!'' the Fire Dragon Slayer yelled loudly, standing up on his feet and a look of determination on his face. He wiped away the tears and began to pack his most important items, because of that, he was leaving his life of living with a giant Dragon in a forest where the contact with humans was quite rare and Igneel didn't teach him to read yet and didn't know how to talk to strangers as his social skills were quite poor. After gathering all his items, he heard something strange. He turned his head toward the source of the noise. Then, because of his insatiable thirst for curiosity, he used his keen nose to find a scent, hoping at the same time Igneel finally came back and was only pulling a prank, a terrible prank.

''Igneel, if you try to scare me, you should do better than that!'' Natsu expected an answer and before he could speak again, a huge wave of air pressure hit his solar plexus. He crashed against a tree as he spit saliva mixed with blood, then he grabbed the part who his body that was hit and gritted his teeth to the passing pain. He raised his eyes to see who or what hit him and saw three men with the same strange outfits. They all wore a red sail with a green and grey triangle with a little on the centre. A white hat with a matching clothes and dark grey cloaks with the same triangle.

''We have to take him down quick, they'll pay us the faster we do our job.'' said one of the strange men.

''But this is a Dragon Slayer we're talking about. If you look carefully, you can see that he's a First Generation and the son of the Flame Dragon King.'' added another male.

''But he's just a child and he hasn't had any battle experience so he's not really a threat.'' said the last one.

''But remember what she said: Never underestimate a Dragon Slayer.'' added another man as Natsu rushed at them with great speed and his entire body covered with orange flames

''You assholes! That hurt, you know! Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!'' he yelled. The three man easily dodged the young Dragon Slayer as Natsu changed his trajectory and released a large torrent of orange flames from his mouth.

''Fire Dragon's Roar!'' one of them simply raised his hand and a shield of pure magic appeared around them and ricocheted the torrent of flames into two streams of fire. Natsu's jaw hit the ground: he couldn't believe that someone could simply block his strongest roar so easily. 'He block my Dragon Roar like nothing! Maybe they can help me find Igneel?' he thought.

''Hey, trio of weirdos! Have you see a big red Dragon around here?'' The three men said nothing and one of them raised his right hand and gathered magic, launching a huge purple beam of magic at the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu, who was angry that they didn't reply, saw the purple beam of magic and ignited his hand with fire and created a huge explosion of flames around him.

''Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!'' the impact of the two spells created a huge explosion of magic that illuminated all the forest. Fortunately for the strange men, they could see perfectly in the explosion of magic and one of them teleported behind the pinkette who smelled him behind his back, and as he begun to turn at his direction, the strange man created a large blade of wind that push away the young boy across the forest and left a deep cut on the right side of his neck.

Natsu hit the ground and held the side of neck that was bleeding. He began to feel a strange feeling that he didn't know very well...fear. He put pressure on the cut with his scarf which was already dotted with red spots. He raised his head with difficulty as he moaned in pain, feeling his injury become worse every time that he tried to stand up. Unluckily for the Dragon Slayer, one of the men appeared in front of him and before the pink haired boy could take action, the man gave a heavy kick to his head that knocked him in the ground. Natsu's face hit the ground harshly, feeling disorientated, he could already feel a bruise on his check, but it wasn't enough to bring him down. With opened eyes, he glared at the strange man with a feeling he didn't normally feel...hate, rage. Hatred from his father from him leave him alone, rage that he was easily batted down by three simple attacks. The masked man gave no reply to the glare, but was surprised by the things he saw. The iris' of the little dragon Slayer began to slit like a reptile's, his dark green orbs became glowing emerald green. The man didn't take any chances as he launched another blow on Natsu's head and once he made sure that the boy was completely unconscious, he slung the young Dragon Slayer over his shoulder and walked toward the two another men and they nodded head, leaving the forest in silence which was a home for the boy.

When the three men stopped walking, they saw two young women with odd appearances. She seemed to be of average height and weight, yet possessed an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form was a skin tight suit that further emphasized her chest and revealed her thighs and partially revealed her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms were concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall, gaping collar that completely concealed her neck. Said sleeves covered most of her hands, which took the form of sharp, scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrapped around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet began. Also, her head was covered by a helmet that covered almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing-like pieces of hair protrude, curving out around her face. Her hair fell from the back of the helmet as well, this passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet is a large gem of sorts, which sits directly over her forehead.

The second was more normal. A beautiful young woman with long black hair and red eyes, her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. She wore a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that tied behind her back, and her outfit was completed by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and black painted toes.

''It seems that you did your job a little longer than expected. Care to tell me why?'' the curvaceous woman who acted like she was the one in charge, with a voice of curiosity and indifference.

''The Fire Dragon Slayer fought back for a couple of minutes, but it was easy to knock him down. He lacks of experience and his temper helped us a lot, but this kid has a lot potential'' said one of the men.

''I believe you since I know his no-good of a father. As I promised, I will finance your organization if you continue your personnel project and hand over the new subject this moment.'' she gave them a red necklace with a black chain.

''Anything you want to ask, Kyouka-sama?'' one of the men asked as he took the necklace.

''...For this time no but make sure to put my precious little prince with someone who can make sure that he will never search for the arrogant flame-headed idiot.'' she with disgust in her tone, clearly have some issue with the Fire Dragon King.

''Understood, Kyouka-sama!'' nodded the three men as the Demons left the three men behind with the unconscious young boy.

''I don't know what that woman is going to do to this kid, but I'll never want to be on her bad side.'' one of them said as the others nodded their head in agreement.

In a dirty cell with rusted steel walls, there was an old bunk bed with blankets that have seen better days, a dirty toilet and sink with an odd smell. On one of the beds, a young teenage boy lay, staring at the ceiling with spider-webs with a bored look. He had messy orange hair with glowing sea-green eyes. He had very tan skin with bruises on it. He wore a dirty old white tank top with a pair of green shorts, was barefoot and had two strange tattoos on his forearms. With nothing to do, he looked at the spiders playing with their food as he yawned out of boredom. The only time he was allowed to get out was when he went for his fucking tests, or 'exercises', as they called it.

Suddenly, the door of his cell opened and he turn his head, seeing two guards throw a small boy on the floor. Curious, the orange haired teenage boy got up from his bed and talked to the guards.

''What's going on? You giving me a new roommate? Couldn't you at least given me someone of my age?'' he sneered as they ignored him and smacked the door of his cell shut. ''At least they threw a joke asshole...'' he muttered to himself. Curious about his new roommate, he took a better look at him. For some very odd reason, he had pink spiky hair. The boy was short for a boy of his age and covered with dirt, a bruise on his cheek and wore a pair of orange shorts and a white scarf tainted with dark red spots, a bandage wrapped around his neck.

''They really gave me a brat for roommate? I wonder why they put him with me.'' the young man took a closer look and sniffed around the younger boy, his eyes widening as he smelled a familiar scent.

''A Dragon Slayer huh? Look like someone here will have fun'' he grinned as he turned around and he heard the now conscious boy groaned.

''My head hurts so badly! Where am I?'' Natsu yelled as he looked around him and saw an older boy staring at him with a curious gaze and a raising elbow.

''Hey, who are you and what is this place? By the way, you smell like a Dragon!'' he pointed out to the orange haired teen. He snorted as he face-palmed, knowing exactly what Dragon is the boy's parent.

'Out of all the Dragon Slayers in this kingdom, I got the son of the arrogant asshole Fire Dragon King as my roommate, thank you, karma' he thought.

''My name is Dyrus Ghazan, this is a cell and unfortunately I'm a Dragon Slayer like you'' Dyrus said with a bored tone.

''You're a Dragon Slayer like me! What is your element? Where's your parent and have you seen Igneel?'' Natsu shouted as he asked a lot of questions to the older Dragon Slayer.

''Shut the hell up, you brat! Jeez, your father didn't teach you manners, huh? My father left me when I was twelve and I tried to look everywhere for months, I was so exhausted that when I woke up, they put me and other kids in this hellhole.'' Dyrus's green eyes turned to a glowing orange as he felt the Fire Dragon Slayer beginning to get on his nerves.

''Then I will search harder than you, Igneel is the only family than I have.'' Natsu said with annoyance. Why does this Dragon Slayer not understand the meaning of looking for his parent? Every parent should take care of their children. Dyrus only growled as he took the Fire Dragon Slayer by his neck and smashed him into the steel wall. Natsu tried to use magic to break the grip of the orange haired Dragon Slayer.

''You can't use magic in here. The walls are made of a strange metal that block any magic power. To make this simple, you try to use magic, the wall will absorb it. You think that Igneel cares about you? You're damn wrong! Dragons are nothing but powerful, destructive and selfish creatures! My dad told me that your dad enjoyed killing humans for fun. The only reason that he took care of you is because you're a fool like me and the others.'' the last sentence confused the pink haired boy.

''A fool?''

''You think Dragons will trust humans with their powers? They did that four hundred years ago and humans betrayed them, killing them and they will never make the same mistake. Instead they bred with normal humans to raise children until they leave. You can't change the heart of Dragon by loving them...this is so stupid.''

''...But he did care for me! I will find him to get some fucking answers!'' Natsu said with determination.

''You're a fool, just like your father. Brat, if Igneel wanted you to find him, he would have left something to find but this is the reality. Something in life, if you keep up that kind of attitude, you will get killed. Igneel probably said you win or lose but sometimes you live or die.'' He released Natsu as his turned normal and before he got back on his bed, he turned one last time.

''If you want survive, talk to me, but if you want to live in a Fairy Tale be my guest, but don't cry to me if you think life is unfair, kid. Igneel raised you to be his legacy: a warrior, a killer and a proud Dragon Slayer. Finding him will waste your potential and if you actually get out of his place. By the way, you keep yelling really loud, I'll break you.'' Dyrus said with a cold glare as Natsu stared at him, stunned.

'Maybe he's right...Igneel left me and he will never come back for me...I don't know what to do' thought the Fire Dragon Slayer, sitting on the ground and began to cry.

'...I will never forgive you, Igneel, if I found you, I will take your titles and show to all the Fire Dragons that I'm better than you' he said to himself with dark thoughts as he grabbed the location of his heart feeling a deep void in his heart.

Few weeks later

After a couple of weeks, the situation of the young Fire Dragon Slayer became painful and weird. Every morning, some guards do some tests on him that were painful, but strangely, he could feet his magic container become larger and stronger every day. He could only eat two meals with his roommate in their cell. The food was not bad but he could eat worse. He had tried to talk with the older Dragon Slayer, but he could never find the right words. Learning that Igneel used to hate humans made him wonder why Igneel said he would have to protect humans. Why would he, if he hated them in the past? After, he remarked that as Dyrus passed his time on his bed, watching the ceiling, lost in his thoughts and that didn't help that he started to have nightmares about Igneel leaving him and said how weak and he was useless, a foolish little boy with a silly goal and because of the atmosphere of the cell, that didn't help him as he could wash the dry blood spot on his scarf.

But strangely, after the third week, he met Kyouka and Sayla: two strange people with very odd appendages, but that didn't bother him at all, actually he quite liked it. Sayla was very kind, but since he couldn't read, the woman was eager to help him. Every time he asked, she replied with a kind smile and helped with his vocabulary and the way of speaking. The Fire Dragon Slayer found her pretty and liked her presence, but was too proud to admit it. With Kyouka, things were more complicated. Sure, she treated him with kindness and devotion and he didn't mind it. She was like a nurse; she healed his injuries, but left the scar on the right side of his neck. She even gave him the toilet that he blushed every time and he even remarked that she enjoyed it. After sometime he knew she was different with the other guardian with Sayla. The lessons with the black haired woman made him smarter than he was before, he still blamed Igneel for that. Right now, Natsu was with Kyouka, and she injected something in his shoulder with a happy smile and in hospital-like room.

''Something bothering you, Natsu-kun?'' she asked with worry, the Fire Dragon Slayer could see the expression on her face even with the mask.

''...Huh Kyouka-chan, can I ask you a question?'' he said with worried, afraid that he would offend the mask wearing woman.

''Of course Natsu-kun. you can ask anything you want'' she said with kind smile.

''Why do you and Sayla-chan are different than the other guards? Your scent is quite strange and that didn't help with your appendages.'' Kyouka was shocked by the smart answer of the pink haired boy. Lessons with Sayla paid off.

''You figured that out by yourself huh? This is impressive, Natsu-kun, but your quite right, me and Sayla are different...I hope that don't change your view of us.'' she was careful, she wanted to know if the Fire Dragon Slayer would accept what she was or acted like his father, she wanted make sure.

''The reason why my appearance is strange and Sayla has horns on her head is that we are Demons. If you have a problem with that, you can tell me and I'll understand.'' she waited for Natsu's answer.

''...This is so cool! I knew that humans can't have awesome horns! But I think that makes you and Sayla-chan more awesome!" Natsu said smiling his trademark toothy grin. The Demon wasn't expecting this, especially when she felt something weird inside. The feeling was odd but she didn't mind that it came from the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''You're truly a nice boy, Natsu-kun.'' she patted his head.

''But this the truth! Kyouka-chan, can I ask another question?'' Natsu asked.

''Sure you can'' she replied.

''Why did Igneel leave me and those people bring me here. I don't understand what they did me...I just want some fucking answers.'' he put his hands on his head, feeling truly lost and alone. The Demon look the young Dragon Slayer with another strange feeling she wasn't quite familiar with, she had the strange desire to hug him and say that everything was alright. She never showed sympathy for humans, she only cared to follow female teammates and her master.

''This is not your fault, Natsu-kun. Igneel feared your potential but someday you will be a better Dragon King than him.'' Natsu raise his head and had a confused expression on his face. He didn't understand the last part.

''What do you mean about fearing my potential? How I can become a Dragon?''

''Well, I don't know how to explain, my knowledge of Dragons are limited, but if I clearly remember, Dragon Slayers become Dragons with age or by using too much of your magic.'' Kyouka explained as she remembered last the Dragon Festival and heard about the birth of the current Dragon King from her master.

''I will become a Dragon!'' Natsu yelled, in this mind. It would be cool to become a Dragon, but at the same time he was a little scared.

''No quite, but yes, but this is not the only reasons. You see, four hundred years ago, a Dark Mage named Zeref created an artificial race of Demons called the Etherious with Black Arts and the Demon Factor of the Demons of Goatia to be his servants and soldiers. Each Demons he created came from a book that he created. Sayla and I came from different books, but until we met our master. One day, Zeref wanted to create the most ultimate and powerful Demon that ever live: E.N.D. Our master E.N.D came from a book like us, but Zeref injected the Demon Factor and Body part from a powerful Demon. By creating the most powerful Demon, Zeref was hoping to be killed with his best creation, but master E.N.D had other plans. Our master wanted to rule the world of humans with the corrupted Dragon Slayers. The Dragons and other magical creatures created a huge war between Dragons, Humans, Demons and etc. Igneel, your father, tried to kill E.N.D, but for some reason he couldn't so Master E.N.D was sealed with a powerful magic seal, but after he changed Sayla and I into a mixture of two races of Demons.'' Kyouka explained.

''So everything that happen is the fault of Zeref and his Demons and Igneel feared my potentials as a Dragon Slayer?'' he asked as he still had questions in his head. Kyouka nodded her head.

''Yes and he helped Acnologia to find Dragons to kill. If I remember correctly, Acnologia killed twenty percent of the Dragon population when he was a human.'' she said as Natsu stressed the white call in the nurse-like room.

''So why did they bring me here? I'm sure that I'm not the only one that was captured right, Kyouka-chan.'' the pink haired Dragon Slayer said as he stared at the Demon woman.

''You were brought here because of your potential and you passed the injection that I created for you. Master E.N.D said that too many Etherious and Demons of Goatia walk free and believe in Zeref's cause. Some Demons are easy to kill, but they can be reborn and gain a new body, Devil Slayers can do the job by eating their soul, but they are not to trust so Master E.N.D came up with a plan.

''Sorry what is a Devil Slayer? Another Slayer Magic?'' Natsu asked, curious about another slaying magic another than Dragon.

''A Devil Slayer is mage who can easily kill and hurt any Demons he fights, they can eat the soul of Demons to get stronger, but because of the magic, they develop antibodies that weaken the Demon Factor in their blood.''

''But you found another way, didn't you?'' Natsu exclaimed. Kyouka nodded as she stroke his hair gently with her claw-like hand.

''Exactly but this procedure is quite tricky. For the Demon Factor to work at its full potential, we need to change the host to become a Demon hybrid and then become Devil Slayers. We put the particle of the race inside the body to modified the host, but this operation is quite risky'' she was interrupted by the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''What do you mean by risky?''

''The chance of success is limited, that's why this place takes kids like you, to learn if they can be compatible. You passed the blood test.''

''Some kids like me did the test. How many become Demon hybrids?'' he asked, very curious to meet these people.

''...Only twelve, including you'' she said with embarrassment. Natsu's jaw hit the floor as he heard the number twelve.

''Only twelve people! I'm so fucking lucky that I'm compatible.'' 'That meant Dyrus is one of them' he thought.

''Indeed, that proves you're very special, Natsu-kun. But for curiosity what do you think about this? Do you want to become a Dragon Slayer with Demon powers?'' she stared at the young boy as he was in his deep thought, and after a couple of minutes Natsu looked at her with a serious glaze.

''Igneel left me because he feared my potential and the Demons created by Zeref. He always told me to become strong to protect the weak and the humans who couldn't defend themselves. Why should I only become strong to protect, when I can be strong for my own sake and the people I'll care about? Don't get me wrong, Humanity can die for all I care, they're nothing to me and to waste my potential for them is dumb. No, I'll make a name on my own to become strong to fight and kill Zeref and his puppets, even if I need to become the First Flame Devil Dragon in history and protect the people that I love and take my old man's title, so Kyouka-chan change me as soon as you can!'' Natsu had the same determination before he came here, but with a new goal in mind, giving up the search of Igneel. Dyrus was right. If the Dragon wanted to be found, just to do himself.

Kyouka was speechless, but in the inside she was jumping with joy that the plan worked more easier than she thought, her master's plan did work, to her surprise of Natsu. She kissed him on the head with a little blush on her cheek that nobody could see because of the mask.

''You make me very happy, Natsu-kun, but that will take a while. You have to work harder in your lessons with Sayla. If you're a good boy with you will get a gift.'' she giggled. Natsu simply let a smirk appear on his face but the next word he said made the Demon uncomfortable.

''Kyouka-chan, can I see your face?'' he asked innocently.

''Why this weird question?''

''I just wonder if you're pretty without it, like Sayla-chan.'' Kyouka didn't what to do, even female, Demon women like to be called beautiful, but that happens often since Demon males are the most perverted beings in Earthland.

"If you want." she took off her helmet and Natsu saw one of the most beautiful women in Earthland. Her long green hair fell behind her head as two strands framed her face, she also showed her pointed ears.

''I don't know why you wear that helmet, Kyouka-chan, you look very pretty like that'' Natsu said before going to the door and giving one last smile before a guard took him to his cell, leaving a speechless Kyouka until she sighed and put her helmet back on and giggled, 'You're truly something, Natsu Dragneel, or I should say the new Flame Devil Dragon King.

''Kyouka-sama, you look happy more than usual, can I ask why'' asked the black haired Demon who was reading a book in their private room. A luxury place for two members of the Dark Guild Tartarus.

''Indeed, Master E.N.D work quite well and I see Natsu-kun today, I should that I'm curious what he will become after the last test of demonization.'' the part with Natsu grab the attention of Sayla.

''This about Natsu-kun?'' she asked, the green haired Demon nodded her head.

''It seem our little Fire Dragon Slayer wants to become a little Demon with horns on his head'' she giggled as she picture the Dragon Slayer on her mind.

''He will look very cute indeed. Should we recruit him in Tartarus, so we could keep an eye on him?'' Sayla suggested.

''No, Master E.N.D said that he needed to follow his own path and making him Lord Mard Geer's new puppet will not help. Besides, Lilith said she would teach him, train him and report his actions to us.'' at the mention of the name, Sayla frown.

''I could take his place, I'm sure Natsu-kun will not mind'' she tried to persuade the green haired Demon, feeling jealous, a feeling not familiar with Demons. Kyouka sighed and took off her helmet.

''I know, he will love it too, but we need to keep your cover in front of the others. Lord Mard Geer will be suspicious and that can blow up our plan. You, Master E.N.D and I are the only ones who can know about this. Also, Lilith is a Fire Demon Lord and she can unlock his potential. But, I can allow you to see his rebirth as the future Flame Devil Dragon King, king of Fire Dragons and Demons.

''Thank you very much Kyouka-sama'' Sayla said happily as she returned to her book before at the new title of the Dragon Slayer.

''The Flame Devil Dragon King, I would like to see that'' she giggled.

Natsu and Dyrus's cell room

''Hey pumpkin hair, are you awake?'' Natsu said he poked the head of the older Dragon Slayer who was completely annoyed.

''Stop poking me, you brat! You want to die already?!''

''No, just want to get your attention'' he replied simply.

''What for, midget?''

''To ask you something.''

''Ask what?'' he raise a eyebrow.

''The funny part is if I just ask you, your face will turn fifty shades of red!'' Natsu smirked as the older Dragon Slayer was about to explode.

''You're lucky that they need you or I'd make sure myself that you never reach puberty.'' Dyrus growled as he eyes turned glowing red.

''Actually I need your help with something'' Natsu said seriously. Dyrus was a little bit surprised that the Fire Dragon spoke to him for the first time in weeks, and seemed to have developed his vocabulary and was calm.

''So what you want to talk about, Fire Dragon?''

''I want you teach me everything you know.'' Natsu said, straight to the point. Dyrus put his arms on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

''And why should I do that? I made it clear that if you want to find your father, don't talk to me-'' he said, but Natsu interrupted him.

''I don't want to find Igneel anymore. He's not worth it to search for: if he wants to hide, not my problem. I want to be stronger for myself and you're the only one here.'' he exclaimed.

''And why me, genius?'' Dyrus said suspiciously.

''You're a Dragon Slayer and you've already passed the demonization. You're also a Demon hybrid, genius.'' Natsu replied as he gave a look of 'are you serious?'. The older Dragon Slayer simply smirked as he raised from his bed and ruffled Natsu's hair.

''If you've dropped off this stupid goal that means you're ready for three things that I will tell you. You can call me, Dyrus or bro, but not any derogatory reference to my hair.'' he said as Natsu nodded his head.

''Firstly, you need to know about demonization. They will put you in a tank with tentacles that will infuse the Demon Factor inside of you for a bit. When the transfusion is complete, you need to control your power.''

''Why should I control my power?''

''Because when you're a Demon hybrid, your appearance changes. Your mind as well. Our powers is based in three parts. The first part is our human form, after the demonization, the body will change quite a bit and to walk towards humans and mage, you need control. Learning Devil Slayer Magic will keep your human appearance, but we could still use our demonic powers at some point. You also will gain a tattoo like me to sealed your powers. The next stage is you releasing half of your demon power. Your appearance will be the same when you go out of the tank. The last part is the best one: Demon Form or Devil Triggers or whatever. That is the part where we can use our powers as your most powerful form and since you and me are Dragon Slayers, we can use our magic with Demon powers. The others and I have mastered the first two phases and I'll teach you how to do it.'' Dyrus explained to the Fire Dragon Slayer who absorbed everything he said.

''Wait, other kids like us are here! Why haven't I met them?''

''I met them two years ago and we share a telepathy link only for us. The reason that you didn't met them is because the two of us are in a different place or they found a way to leave this place. I think the last time I saw all of them was two years ago.'' he said.

''Then why didn't I see them?'' Natsu asked as Dyrus simply shrugged.

''I don't know the reason, I don't the person who is behind this. The reason that I have a telepathy link is all of us became demons on the same day.'' he replied.

''So what's the element you use Dyrus?'' Natsu asked, curious. Dyrus simply spat on the wall and it begun to melt.

''I'm the Lava Dragon Slayer or the Lava Devil Dragon.'' Dyrus said.

''...you use Lava? That's so awesome!'' Natsu said with stars in his eyes. Dyrus simply rolled his eyes and said,

''You should sleep, tomorrow I'll teach the rest of the stuff but don't be too loud.'' the older Dragon Slayer returned to his bed.

Then, Natsu clenched his fists and said to himself. 'With this power, I'll able to kill Zeref and his cronies. Watch your backs, Demons, a new Devil Slayer is coming!'

Three weeks later

After a couple of weeks, the demonization of Natsu was ready. Dyrus taught everything he knew and after a time the Slayer mages grew a bond. They treated each other like brothers, Dyrus taught Natsu the things that Igneel didn't have the time to teach him, except for the flowers and the bee; Sayla would teach him that. Despite not being able to use magic in their cell, he taught the younger Dragon Slayer the same advice that his father taught him, it was clear to show that Natsu had no desire to find his father, any mention of the Fire Dragon will make him upset and angry. In the last ten minutes before Natsu began his demonization, he and Dyrus created a plan to escape this place. Natsu told the plan to the two Demons of Tartarus since they were the only adults he could trust. He was a little scared that they would not like his prison break, but lucky for him, the two Demon women were on his side and were hoping that it would work.

''Okay cherry, remember the plan. When they will take for you for transformation, don't do anything suspicious and don't look at everything around you. You just have to go in the tank let the tentacles make their works. You will be in a comatose state for a couple of days and the moment you make up, instead of controlling your power, you have let loose and ignite the tentacles on fire to create an explosion. The tentacles are connected to the room that control the magical barriers." Dyrus said.

"How did you know that? They can't just tell you that. Natsu raised a brow. " Dyrus became to sweat as he scratched the back on his head.

"I had to do a deal with a strange girl in exchange for her to modulate your appearance as she wants."

"…" Blink.

"What?!"

"Hey, don't take it personally! You're the last person who come here in these two years. I imagined the moment that I can find a way to get out of his fucking place. Don't worry, she'll give you an awesome Demon look. Just imagine how you will be cool with horns on your head.'' the older Dragon Slayer tried to convince that the pink haired young boy.

"...Well, if she can give me cool horns." he shrugged. Then, the door of the cell was opened and two guards escorted a strange little black haired girl with long rabbit ears on her head. She stared at Natsu for a while until she squealed. She donned a light fluffy coat with large pom-poms over a dark skirt and shirt, and completed her look with a pair of tights that run into knee-high boots. Around her neck, she wore a tie that said 1/16.

''He's so cute! A little cute Dragon Slayer! Don't worry cutie. Lamy-chan will turn you even cuter and handsomer, even if my life depended on it!'' she said as she had a serious face that shocked the young Dragon Slayer.

'I don't why, but I have a feeling that given half the chance, she will rape me in my sleep!' Natsu thought, unknowing that was exactly what the strange little girl thought.

''We better get going before that Kyouka-sama gets pissed, say goodbye to your attractive friend. Long-time no see, Dyrus, you still look the same, as I remember. Maybe I can reshape this little cutie like you.'' Lamy said as she put her hand on her face.

''You too, Lamy-san'' he said nervously as she took Natsu's arm and guided him out of the cell, Dyrus took the white muffler and hugged Natsu by surprise.

''Take that with you. Brat...during these last months, you've made this place seem less dull and boring, even though the first time we meet, you were annoying as hell. You make me see you as a younger brother.'' he put his mouth close Natsu's ear and spoke not to be heard by anyone else.

''If this works, you better train. If you don't, I'll find you and kick your ass, pinky'' Dyrus murmured.

''Same thing, pumpkin'' Natsu whispered back as Lamy took his arm and spoke in joy.

''I'm quite happy that you're a little cutie pie because the last one was a little girl and I hated her. Changing her was a pain in the ass'' she said as Natsu who curiously asked,

''What did you do with her?''

''She likes plants so I changed her to a plant-girl'' she replied with a psychotic grin on her face. Natsu sweat-dropped as he thought, 'At least she won't turn me into something ugly...right?'

Then, Lamy and Natsu arrived at the strange lab with a bunch of empty tanks with green tentacles. While Lamy sang happily, Natsu watched the tank with interest and curiosity. He noticed a strange body in one of the tanks, the body missed a couple of limb and the head and one large wing, Natsu who want to look more clearly was stopped by the voice of the black haired young Demon.

''Pretty impressive right? This is part of a powerful Demon who fought a Dragon a long time ago. Thanks to my skills, I was able preserve the last remains of his body, a task that Kyouka-sama gave me. My life depends on it.'' she said as her face turned serious. Natsu continued to study the tank as he saw the glass of a tank open.

''Before we can start, you need to be naked so take off your shorts. I won't watch.'' she giggled perversely as Natsu took off his shorts behind her and covered his private parts. Then Lamy turn around and pouted,

''You're not the first cutie that I see naked, I've already seen many shapes of dicks so you don't have to be embarrassed. Besides, you need to take this necklace for the demonization.'' she said, showing said necklace.

''Why?'' he said, blushing red during the first part.

''Kyouka-sama said you will need it.'' Natsu stared the necklace for a while until he shrugged and took the necklace as he entered in the tank and put it around his neck. The tank was filled with a strange liquid and a bunch of tentacle who appeared from nowhere began to touch his body and enveloped his little arm and legs. At the contact with his body, Natsu begun to feel really tired. Slowing he felt his eyes begin to close and after a couple of minutes he fell asleep.

Everything was dark around him, not a single ray of light. Natsu didn't understand where he was as he knew that he had fallen asleep, but his mind was still active. Suddenly, a little red orb appeared in front of him and curious, like many children of his age, he touched the red orb and everything turned to a foreign area with active volcanos surrounding him. Natsu didn't understand what was happening as he saw from afar, a large flame standing, the orange sky like a sun. Natsu, who watched the flame, wondered if he could eat this flame until it started to move and floated towards him. The flame hit the ground in front of him and begun to change its shape into a tornado of orange flames. When the tornado disappeared, Natsu saw one of most beautiful and exotic views he'd ever seen.

Standing in front of him was a young tanned naked woman. She had long orange flaming hair with glowing amber orbs and two large dark horns pointing upward from the sides of her head. A beauty mark was located under the right side of her mouth, pointed ears, an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure, toned stomach and long legs. Long black fingernails and foot nails with a devil's tail. Her nipples and areolas were dark tanned and orange pubic hair above her pussy. Basically, she was sexy as hell. Despite being a kid, Natsu couldn't help but stare at the volcanic ground with fascination as this the first time he's seen a naked woman.

''Look what we have here, a young Dragon Slayer and the son of that bastard, Igneel, I hit the jackpot here.'' she smirked as she noticed that the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't look into her eyes.

''What's the matter kid? Never see I naked woman, I presume? You're lucky that your first person who's visited me in four hundred years and plus, I don't really care if you seem me naked.'' she shrugged as she shy to be naked toward a kid, it wasn't like she can't have sex with him...yet. Natsu finally look her in her eyes with a slightly red blush on his cheek and gave her a calculative look.

''Who are you and what is this place?''

''Kyouka never told you about me, huh? It's better like this since at least I know you are not a pervert. I'm Lilith, The Fire Demon Lord, one of the elemental Demon Lords of Earthland or Goatia whatever, and it seems I'm your new teacher?'' she said as she scratch her neck.

''My new teacher? What do you mean and what is this place?''

''This place is my mindscape and I will teach you my Demonic power, if you're strong enough, maybe I can let play you with them…'' she said with a teasing grin as she grab her breast and bouncing them. Natsu tried to ignore it, and raised an eyebrow.

''If you're a Demon Lord that means you're really strong, right?'' she nodded her head. ''Then can you fight against a Demon like E.N.D?''

''Look kiddo, I've fought several times with Demons Lords, Dragon Kings and Etherious and other powerful magic. E.N.D is very powerful for an artificial Demon and I clashed several times with your dad, but they are on two different levels. My training can show you their level, but this will be harsh and difficult. Fire Devil Slayer Magic is hard to learn and I don't train any two goody shoes, if you want to accept to be my student, you better choose now or go fuck yourself.'' she said seriously as she crossed her arms, waiting for Natsu's answer. Natsu simply smirk and said,

''Better be hard or how can I get stronger if my teacher's soft?''

''...I'm liking you brat, you seem different than your old man'' Lilith said as she saw the hateful expression on Natsu's face.

''I'm not like that fool! He's not worthy of my time anymore.'' he replied.

'I don't know what Igneel did to his kid, but I'm liking him more and more. It's a shame that it's a kid, oh well I've got to wait a couple of years before I have some fun with him' she thought.

''Alright, before we can start your training, we have to do something first. You see, four hundred years ago, my last Devil Slayer sealed me in that necklace and to train you, you need to break it. By breaking the seal, I can walk free again and share a telepathy with you, but first, you need to do something.'' she explained.

''Like what?''

''I have to give you some of my Demonic Powers to use my Devil Slayer Magic and the large amount of Demon Factor in your body and my power will create an explosion of magic that will break the seal and liberate the other person in the place that captured you.'' she explained.

''Will that work right? No backstabbing or anything, no lying or anything funny?'' he asked suspiciously. Lilith look offended as she put herself on her knees to look at Natsu's green orbs and grabbed his face.

''Let's find out, Natsu Dragneel.'' she gave a little kiss with a large amount of magic power on Natsu's lips and suddenly a tornado of orange flames appear around him and on his right arm, a strange tattoo with flames appear.

''This power is so huge!'' Natsu shouted as he remarked his new tattoo on his right wrist. Lilith began to grin until she laughed madly,

''This is just the beginning, boy! Time to wake up!'' she said loudly as the tattoo on Natsu covered his entire body and the landscape began to crack and shattered.

In the real world, after two days Lamy was watching the newly made Demon hybrid or Devil Dragon Slayer with Kyouka and Sayla who admire her work. In the tank, the appearance of the son of Igneel changed drastically. He seemed taller than before and more muscular, his spiky pink hair had a little shade of red. Two large red horns on the sides of his head with pointed ears and sharpened teeth. His arms were covered with scarlet scales and his hands became two red claws, black marks ran the entire length of his new body, his legs and feet turned to dragon-like talons with scarlet scales and long scaly tail with an arrow-shaped head.

''The demonization is almost complete. I could say that is my favorite creation ever! Too bad that he's so young, but he will be very gifted when he becomes a man.'' Lamy said as Kyouka and Sayla stared at the new Devil Dragon with fascination and pride.

''Very impressive Lamy, you've surpassed yourself this time with Natsu-kun...what do you think, Sayla?'' Kyouka asked to the black haired Demon.

''Are you sure that we can't keep him with us? I would like to see him grow.'' she said. Kyouka sighed heavily and placed her claws on the other's shoulders.

''We can't let Lord Mard Geer or any of the other members of Nine Demon Gates know. Master E.N.D gave us this task because we are the most trusted Demons in the guild and Master said so.'' she was interrupted by a sudden huge surge of power. All the present Demons of Tartarus saw the new Flame Devil Slayer opened his eyes, his sclera was black and his iris became glowing green.

His body begun to shake as he begun to glow. Knowing what was happening, Kyouka attracted the attention of the other Demons,

''This is normal, and we need leave this place. Lilith can take care of the rest and if this blows up, the other Demon hybrids will have the chance to escape.'' Kyouka explained as the other Demons nodded their heads and walked toward the door before giving one last glance at Natsu.

''Goodbye little cutie! I can't wait to see become a hunk thanks by my work!''

''See you soon, Natsu-kun.'' Sayla said with a small smile.

''Grow strong, Natsu-kun.'' Kyouka said smiling.

The three Demons left the room, leaving the Flame Devil Dragon in the tank until the glass explode and Natsu, who finally woke, released a huge wake of magic that shook up the prison.

''Grrrraaaaaaa!''

''I can't believe that the plan worked. Freedom, here I come!'' Dyrus said as he felt the magic seal on his tattoo disappear, his body coursing with raw magic again for the first time since he arrived.

One day later, unknown place

''Wake up, sleeping beauty, you don't have enough time to slack off.'' Lilith said as she poked Natsu who growled. Natsu opened his eyes and realized that he was in a forest, tucked in a sleeping bag with black shorts and to his surprise Lilith was wearing a red kimono with black trimmings and was drinking out of a bottle.

''Lilith! You're wearing something!''

''Yo! And this is the only thing you have to say when you first wake up? I like you kid'' Lilith said as she stretched. Natsu gave her an odd look as he took note of a strange tattoo on his right wrist and his appearance changed quite a bit, but was still in his human form.

''If I had this tattoo, that means the demonization work! Wait, I have to find Dyrus to tell him!'' Natsu yelled as he jumped out of his sleeping bag, but Lilith blocked his way.

''Sorry kid, we have a tight schedule. We better start training and find a better place to do it. Your friend is far away and I'm sure that he's taking his time to savour his freedom like me.''

''So everything you said is true, huh? Better start right know if I can start soon to kick your Demon ass!'' Natsu sneered as flames dancing around him, he feel that his flame were more stronger than before.

''Oh, is that challenge brat?'' she sneered back as orange flames danced around her, the heat rising dangerously.

''I, Natsu Dragneel, the Flame Devil Dragon Slayer will kick your flaming ass!'' Natsu yelled as he ignited his right hand with a large orange flame.

''Then make that a reality, kiddo.'' Lilith yelled back as she feel excited knowing that despite his new strength, the Fire Dragon Slayer could not match her. Maybe training the son of her rival wasn't a bad idea after all.


End file.
